gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Special Carbine
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Vom Feuer |sold in = Ammu-Nation |price = $14,750 (GTA V; Enhanced version and GTA Online) |unlock = Franklin and Lamar (GTA V, X360/PS3) The Jewel Store Job (GTA V, X1/PS4/PC) Rank 1 (GTA Online) |variants = Special Carbine Mk II |related = |origin = Austrian |caliber = 5.56mm |firemode = Fully-Automatic |reticle = Assault Rifle |anim = Gun Large |flags = }} |filename = SPECIALCARBINE SPCARBINE (Stat name) CARBINE_SPECIAL (Audio asset) |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Vom Feuer Special Carbine is an assault rifle appearing in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Business Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Carbine is visually based on the . The handguard is a similar size and shape to that of the G36C, but the vent holes are lower down that of the H&K, meaning space for six instead of two per side. The carry handle is more linear than those of the G36 family, but is derived from the G36C variant. The assault rifle features a pistol grip with three thumb grooves, unlike any German assault rifle in production in 2013. The magazine's shape is rectangular, inspired by 7.62 Galil variant's magazines, which is odd considering the use of 5.56mm ammunition. The front sight is very different than that of the actual G36C's, in that it lacks the circular, round front sights seen in other Heckler & Koch weapons such as the and . Instead of the G36's ambidextrous charging handle that lies flush with the body, the Special Carbine has a charging handle that juts out on both sides of the weapon in the same location. Although the weapon can only fire in full-automatic, there is a double-sided fire selector with small icons on it, which "X'''" is the safe position, ">'" is semi-automatic and "'>>'" is full-automatic. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V Chambered in 5.56mm, the weapon has very high damage per second, equal to that of the Gusenberg Sweeper, meaning higher than the Carbine Rifle and Assault Rifle (higher damage per shot), but lower than the Advanced Rifle (lower rate of fire) and both the MG (lower damage per shot) and Combat MG (lower damage per shot and rate of fire in RPM). Accuracy is high, equal to that of the Carbine Rifle. While very powerful and accurate, the Special Carbine has slightly less effective range than other assault rifles, which can limit its effectiveness at longer ranges, though its accuracy somewhat makes up for this. The weapon by default has a 30-round magazine, which can be replaced with a 60-round magazine. In Grand Theft Auto Online, as of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update, it can be further upgraded with a 100-round box magazine, which offers as much suppression fire as an MG with "Extended Clip" or a Combat MG with "Default Clip", at the cost of a slightly increased reload time. The Special Carbine also has a unique knocking firing sound, which seems to have more impact force than other assault rifles, hence the fact that it deals more damage than most of them. GTA V Overview ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.135 |file_range = 120 / 394 |file_ammo = 30 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 445 RPM |observed_ammo = 30-round standard magazine 60-round standard magazine (Extended magazine) 100-round dual-drum magazine (Drum magazine) |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = SpecialCarbine-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :F Free for players that have the Special/Collector's edition of the game. Image Gallery In-game BusinessUpdate-GTAO-weapons.jpg|A player wielding the Special Carbine. SpecialCarbine-GTAV-SocialClub.png|The Special Carbine on Rockstar Games Social Club. SpecialCarbine-GTAV-AmmuNation.JPG|The Special Carbine at Ammu-Nation. SpecialCarbine-GTAV-next.jpg|The Special Carbine in First Person Mode. GTA_5_Vom_Feuer_Special_Carbine.jpg|'Special Carbine' in GTA Online. MichaelDeSanta-GTAV-SpecialCarbine.jpg|Michael De Santa holding his Special Carbine with a scope, grip and extended magazine. SpecialCarbine-GTAO-DrumMag.png|The Special Carbine fitted with a Drum Magazine, as seen in the GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update trailer. SpecialCarbineEGMF-GTAV.png|Etched Gun Metal Finish on the Special Carbine. HUD icon SpecialCarbine-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. SpecialCarbine-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First Person View SpecialCarbine-GTAV-Holding.png|Holding SpecialCarbine-GTAV-Aiming.png|Aiming SpecialCarbine-GTAV-Sights.png|Down the sights SpecialCarbine-GTAV-Reloading.png|Reloading SpecialCarbine-GTAV-ReloadingDrumMagazine.png|Reloading (Drum Magazine) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Added to the player's inventory once the DLC is installed. ;Enhanced version *Can be purchased from any Ammu-Nation store for $14,750 after completion of The Jewel Store Job. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from any Ammu-Nation store for $14,750. *Can be found within a Galaxy Super Yacht interior, at the end of the left hallway next to a chair. *Can be found inside the Security Room in the Facility. *Can be obtained by calling a Level 3 Strike Team on a player. They will carry the weapon to shoot the targeted player down. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In the enhanced versions of the game, it erroneously has ejection ports on both sides. *The "LS" logo on the weapon's etched metal finish is backwards. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The weapon is favored during GTA Online Heists, as it is provided for use during The Prison Break, The Humane Labs Raid, and The Pacific Standard Job. *The Special Carbine's drum magazine has an unique appearance reminiscent of the , commonly used with the MG36. Navigation }} es:Carabina especial Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA V Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Assault Rifles Category:Military-Grade Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Weapons manufactured by Vom Feuer